Sparring to Distraction
by Darthanne
Summary: What is important is not whether you win or lose but how you play the game and celebrate the victory. (1x4 )


Sparring to Distraction (1/1)

by Anne

Ratings/warnings: OK (Oz/Kiwi spelling/grammar etc) – PG13. Word count: 582

Author's notes: Written for the drabble request meme on LJ for Misanagi who wanted a 1x4 set in the same timeline as 'Bird in the Hand' Warning: Not beta read.

Pairing: 1x4.

Summary: What is important is not whether you win or lose but how you play the game and celebrate the victory.

Archive: http/dryerspace dot fanworkrecs dot com

Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai, Sunrise and Sotsu Agency. I promise to return the characters in one piece, more or less, when I'm finished, but hold no liability for any broken bones or psychological trauma sustained by them in my fiction.

Comments to: anne at fanworkrecs dot com

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Quatre hit the ground with a thud. He gave Heero a glare.

"You neglected to watch your left side," Heero said coolly, ignoring the glare.

"I'm well aware of that, thank you." Quatre took the hand Heero offered, rose to his feet, and then flipped Heero over his shoulder. "And you neglected to remember that opponents should not be trusted." His eye glinted dangerously.

"It won't happen again." Heero frowned. "You might find hitting something a useful way to work off your frustration." He stood, balancing his weight on the balls of his feet."

"I am /not/ frustrated," Quatre bit out.

"You just don't like to lose."

"I never claimed I did." Quatre watched Heero warily. "If I wanted to work off my frustrations, I'll can think of much more satisfying ways of doing so."

"Flirting will not work as a distraction." Heero took a step forward to deliver a blow to Quatre's shoulder. Quatre blocked it. "Nice try though."

"Thank you," Quatre replied. "I'm not above fighting dirty." He gave a mock bow. "You're a good teacher."

Heero returned the bow. "You're a good student."

They returned to circling each other. Both were sweating, their chests bare, grey sweat pants clinging. Quatre brushed back a lock of hair from his face.

"Your hair needs a trim," Heero said.

"I thought you liked it this length." Quatre brushed it back again and watched Heero's reaction. The slight intake of breath, and the way in which Heero's eyes narrowed gave him away. Before they had got together, Quatre would have never guessed that Heero had a hair fetish. It was another thing they had in common, in a long list that neither had suspected about the other.

"I do." Heero grinned suddenly. It was unnerving. "But that doesn't mean that it doesn't need trimming."

"Flirting will not work as a distraction," Quatre muttered. He took a step forward, grabbed Heero by the shoulder, pulled him close and kissed him soundly. Sometimes the only way to get through to Heero was the direct approach. Subtly was lost on him.

Heero broke the kiss. They were both breathing raggedly. "I think we've done enough for today," he said.

"Really?" Quatre blinked at him. "Run out of energy already, Yuy?"

"I've decided to follow your example." Heero began calmly stripping off his sweats. Quatre swallowed, fighting to give into his urges to run one hand over his lover's lean yet muscled thighs.

"Oh?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"The direct approach." Heero hooked his fingers into the waistband of his boxers then paused, instead taking a step forward, and pulling Quatre's sweats down. Quatre shivered, but it wasn't because he was cold.

They stood there for a moment, both clad only in thin boxers, each waiting for the other to make a move. "Shower or here?" Heero's voice was husky; working out often increased his sexual appetite. It was another reason why Quatre enjoyed sparring with him.

"Both," Quatre suggested, licking his lips. He raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Twenty to eighteen." Heero smirked. He kissed Quatre again, his hands moving to divest the blond of what remained of his clothing. "I win this round."

Quatre buried his hands in Heero's hair and lowered them both to the floor. "Ah yes," he murmured, reversing the score in his mind. "But what's important is not whether you win or lose but how you play the game."

"And celebrate the victory." Heero finished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
